pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosplay Characters Inspired By Max Jackson, Jacob Sarma, Tenor Joane, and Others
Here is a cosplay of characters being the roleplay, inspired by Tenor Joane, Jacob Sarma, Max Jackson, and others. Cast (Thomas and Friends Characters) *Thomas as Guybrush Threepwood *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *Devious Diesel as Ben Ravencroft *James as Ichabod Crane *Percy as Wiggins *Henry as Dr. Steppenwolf *Gordon as Lieutenant Worf *Edward as Dr. Doppler Delbert *Molly as Captain Amelia *Toby as Fozzie Bear (Squire Trelawney) *Rosie as Dawn (Pokemon) *Skarloey as Pinocchio *Rheneas as Tipo *Sir Handel as John Darling *Peter Sam as Michael Darling *Rusty as Bender *Duncan as Bowser (The Inspector: Le Bowser Bagger) *Spencer as Andre Demouche (Quack Pack) (TUGS Characters) *Ten Cents as Jim Hawkins *Lillie Lightship as Belle *Zorran as Mack McCro *Top Hat as Mad Jack *Sunshine as Grimsby *Warrior as Comic Book Guy *Big Mac as Genie *Hercules as Jim Hawkins's Father *Sally Seaplane as Jim Hawkins's Mother *OJ (from TUGS) as Dr Bunsen (Dr. Livesey) *Bluenose as Abraham Kane (Theodore Tugboat Characters) *Theodore Tugboat as Captain Smollett (Kermit the Frog) *Emily Vigorous as Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Oliver the Vast as Gaston *Foduck as The Coachman *Hank as Jimmy *Digby as Obi-Wan Kenobi *George as Penn Teller *Truro as Samurai Jack *Baddeck as John Rolfe Gallery (Thomas and Friends Characters) The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 01..png|Thomas as Guybrush Threepwood The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 02..png|Emily as Penelope Pitstop The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 03..png|Devious Diesel as Ben Ravencroft The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 04..png|James as Ichabod Crane The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 05..png|Percy as Wiggins The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 06..png|Henry as Dr. Steppenwolf The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 07..png|Gordon as Lieutenant Worf Gallery (TUGS Characters) The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 08..png|Ten Cents as Jim Hawkins The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 09..png|Lillie Lightship as Belle The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 10..png|Zorran as Mack McCro The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 11..png|Top Hat as Mad Jack The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 12..png|Sunshine as Grimsby The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 13..png|Warrior as Tulio The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 14..png|Big Mac as Genie Gallery (Theodore Tugboat Characters) The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 15..png|Theodore Tugboat as Captain Smollett (Kermit the Frog) The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 16..png|Emily Vigorous as Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 17..png|Oliver the Vast as Gaston The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 18..png|Foduck as The Coachman The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 19..png|Hank as Jimmy The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 20..png|Digby as Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) The Inspiration of Max Jackson's Films Part 21..png|George as Penn Teller Trivia *Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, and Devious Diesel (from Thomas and Friends) are inspired by The Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends characters with facial expressions, and since Thomas, Henry, James, Percy, Emily, and Devious Diesel are the roles of Rayman, Clark, The Musician, Globox, Ly the Fairy, and Admiral Razorbeard in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style), Gordon is the role of Rusty Walrus in Theodore Tugboat (Crash Bandicoot) (Julian Bernardino's Style). *Ten Cents, Warrior, Big Mac, Top Hat, Sunshine, Lillie Lightship, and Zorran (from TUGS) are also inspired by Thomas and Friends with the Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends toys with facial expressions, because Ten Cents, Warrior, Big Mac, Top Hat, Sunshine, Lillie Lightship, and Zorran are the roles of Spyro, Moneybags, Bentley, Agent 9, Sparx, Cynder, and Ripto in Ten Cents the Tugboat (Julian Bernardino's Style). *Theodore Tugboat, Digby, George, Foduck, Hank, Emily Vigorous, and Oliver the Vast (from Theodore Tugboat) are inspired by The Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends characters with facial expressions, and since Theodore Tugboat, Northumberland Submarine, Baddeck, Bedford, Digby, Emily Vigorous, and Oliver the Vast are the roles of Crash Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Crunch Bandicoot, Dingodile, Polar, Coco Bandicoot, and Dr. Neo Cortex in Theodore Tugboat (Crash Bandicoot), Emily Vigorous is the role of Ember in Ten Cents the Tugboat (Julian Bernardino's Style). Category:Cosplay Category:Max Jackson Category:Jacob Sarma Category:Tenor Joane Category:UbiSoftFan94